Le monde est cruel
by Beniella GuerL
Summary: - "Le monde est cruel, gamine." - Étant gamine elle ne comprenait pas le sérieux de cette phrase. Et puis, un jour, il était mort son sauveur, ce héros. Là, et seulement là, elle avait saisi pleinement le sens de cette phrase. Oh ! oui le monde est cruel. - "Tu as tord je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Mon cœur est remplit de haine." -
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

 **LE MONDE EST CRUEL**

* * *

« _Le monde est cruel, gamine_ ». _Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu dire cette phrase ? Dix ? Trente ? Cent ? Une infinité de fois. Sa réponse favorite quand elle lui demandait, pourquoi telle chose était comme cela ou telle personne... Étant gamine, elle ne comprenait pas le sérieux de cette phrase. Pour elle, il y avait de l'espoir pour tout et pour tout le monde. Tout n'était pas noir. Si, elle avait su... Et puis un jour, il était mort, son sauveur, ce héros. Là et seulement là, elle avait saisi pleinement le sens de cette phrase. Oh oui, le monde était cruel._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Le noir l'encerclait, elle était seule. Perdu. Il faisait si chaud et elle avait si mal. Mais, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. À la chaleur s'ajoutait l'odeur étouffante, qu'elle ne saurait décrire avec des mots. L'espoir que sa mère vienne la chercher s'était envolé depuis longtemps, maintenant. La solitude pour seule amie. Fidèle amie. Elle serra les poings, mordit ses lèvres dans l'espoir de faire disparaître l'envie de pleurer qui l'avait saisie.

Cinq heures sonna à l'horloge. Péniblement, faiblement, elle se leva, se dressant sur ses faibles jambes. Tremblante. Elle ne devait pas être en retard. Ce n'était pas toléré. Alors elle marcha jusqu'à la porte ou un garde les attendait. Elle et les autres.

Elle gagna la laverie. Son lieu de travail depuis quelques semaines. Elle commença à frotter les vêtements, toutes tâches devaient disparaître. Ils devaient être d'un blanc immaculé. Des vêtements blancs et purs pour des personnes au cœur et à l'âme aussi sombre qu'un lieu n'ayant jamais connu le soleil. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle se devait de travailler de cinq heures à vingt-deux heures et certains jours plus tard encore. Sans jamais se plaindre. Sans jamais pleurer. Sans jamais sourire. Silencieuse et impassible. Une ombre parmi les ombres.

_ Plus vite, bande de feignasses !

La voix hurlante et le claquement du fouet, la forçaient à faire ce qu'on lui disait. Oh, elle avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de se soustraire à leurs ordres. La morsure du fouet sur son dos avait eu raison de ses derniers espoirs. La lanière de cuir lacérant son dos et ses jambes… La douleur. Le sang. Ce que l'esprit ne peut accepter, le corps le retient. Elle n'avait plus la force. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pauvre et faible gamine, qu'elle était. Elle n'avait plus la force.

La peur la tenaillait aussi. Bon nombre de ses compagnons d'infortunes avaient disparu pour ne jamais revenir. Et si c'était son tour ? Phrase qui rythmait ses journées. Qui savait ce qui avait pu leur arriver ? Ce que ces êtres infâmes avaient pu décidés de leur faire subir ?

Le soir, elle retournait dans la pièce sombre et trop chaude. Là, où elle et les autres étaient enfermés pour la nuit. Parqués comme des bêtes. Un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau pour chacun d'eux. Si, on ne les oubliait pas. La faim, la peur et la souffrance.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Dis-moi, gamine...

Un homme étrange se tenait devant elle. Différent des autres. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Un nouveau. Il avait la peau rouge flamboyante. Des cheveux noirs et elle jura voir des branchies comme les poissons. Son regard était particulier et ne correspondait pas à un homme qui allait passer le reste de son existence en enfer.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle le regarda un moment. Quel âge avait-elle ? Elle devait réfléchir, se souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand elle était arrivée ici… Ou peut-être était-ce qu'elle était là depuis toujours ? Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière ici que partout dans le reste du monde… Elle décida de donner un nombre qu'elle jugeait cohérent.

_ Onze ans...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Si jeune... Depuis combien de temps es-tu, ici ?

La gamine le regarda intensément. Depuis trop longtemps lui hurlait une voix dans sa tête. Oui, c'est cela depuis trop longtemps.

_ Je ne sais plus. Longtemps.

_ Je vois.

_ Et toi ? Tu es nouveau, monsieur ?

_ C'est ça... Nouveau…

Elle fit signe à son interlocuteur de se taire, le pas des gardes approchant. Il ne fallait pas parler. C'était l'une des règles principales de cet endroit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler entre eux. Cela pouvait être considéré comme un acte de trahison. Passible de la peine capitale. Elle, elle ne voulait pas atterrir dans la fosse aux bêtes sauvages. Elle avait déjà vu bon nombre de personne se faire déchiqueter par les crocs acérés de ces monstres. Le spectacle était horrible et seuls les puissants riaient. Ceux qui se cachaient derrière une bulle, ceux qui commandaient.

Les pas s'étant éloignés et les lumières toutes éteintes à part la veilleuse, elle reprit :

_ Il ne faut pas parler quand les gardes sont là, murmura-t-elle. Sinon, ils tuent. Tu dois faire tout ce qu'on te demande pour ne pas être puni...

_ Puni ?

_ Oui. Si, tu parles, ils te coupent la langue. Si, tu voles, c'est une main. Si, tu t'enfuis, c'est une jambe, expliqua-t-elle.

Le poing de l'homme se serra sous l'impulsion de la haine qui bouillonnait en lui. Des punissions aussi cruelles : c'était tout bonnement inhumain ! Comment pourrait-il rester ainsi impassible face à tant de cruauté ? Comment ces gardes pouvaient cautionner cela ? Etaient-ils sans cœurs ? Il respira pour se calmer sa haine, elle, ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait…

* * *

…x…

* * *

Le rouge observa la gamine endormit contre lui. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir durant sa détention ici ? Il aurait aimé, ne jamais avoir vu cela. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu rencontrer. De la cruauté à l'état pur. Sur son île, cela n'existait pas, où du moins personne n'était jamais allé aussi loin et cela était sévèrement puni. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, le tintement de ses fers le fit soupirer. Il aimait et chérissait sa liberté. Il avait envie d'aventure.

Chaque soir durant, une période qui lui parut une éternité, il retrouvait la gamine. Ils discutaient. Il lui parlait de son île, là ou l'esclavage n'existait pas. Il aimait voir ses yeux brillants. Cette gamine ne méritait pas cela. Personne ne le méritait. Il appréciait cette gamine, elle était attachante. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort. Bon nombre de fois, elle lui avait raconté son envie de prendre la mer, pour trouver une famille. _Un endroit où elle n'aurait plus mal_. Au bout d'un moment, elle finissait par s'endormir contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Se sourire lui faisait penser au soleil transperçant la nuit. Un nouveau jour.

* * *

…x…

* * *

De jour en jour, l'appel de la liberté se faisait plus présent en lui. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme à rester enfermé, enchaîné. Il devait retourner de là où il venait. _Chez lui_. Il n'était pas question que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il soit esclave. Un soir, il prit sa décision alors qu'il observait la gamine, qui épuisée, c'était endormis contre lui, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Il réfléchit toute la nuit à ce qu'il allait faire. Comment il allait le faire.

Durant la journée qui suivit, il finit d'échafauder son plan. Il réussirait coûte que coûte. Quoi qu'il advienne. Sa liberté l'attendait aux portes de cet enfer. Le soir, il retrouva la gamine. Une haine sans nom le prit quand, il vit l'hématome sur ses côtes. Un énorme bleu maculait sa tempe. Et sur ses fines jambes, on pouvait apercevoir du sang séché et si on regardait attentivement la morsure du fouet. Elle ne dit rien se glissa dans ses bras et lui sourit. Les autres autours les regardaient réprobateurs. Les autres esclaves n'aimaient pas cet homme étrange à la peau rouge. Ils ne s'en cachaient pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, gamine ?

Elle hoqueta essayant de tarir le flot de larmes qui dévalait ses joues. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas.

_ Je n'ai pas bien travaillé, renifla-t-elle. Je suis désolé.

Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à ses semblables ? Il souffla. Il s'en voulait de l'abandonner ici. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop risqué qu'elle vienne. Elle le ralentirait.

_ Gamine, je vais partir d'ici, dès demain.

_ Mais... Ils vont te faire du mal, Onisan.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle le surnommait «grand frère», ça l'avait surpris. Qu'une humaine accepte un homme-poisson était déjà suffisamment rare pour en être étonné, mais elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis fort. Je survivrai.

_ Alors, j'espère que tu retrouveras ton île et que tu seras heureux, finit-elle par dire.

Elle lui souriait, ne s'apitoyant pas sur son sort et cela même en se sachant condamnée à rester ici.

_ Je reviendrais te chercher.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait finit par dire ça. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il y avait tant d'êtres privés de leur liberté ici. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait vu bon nombre de ses congénères, retenue ici. Maudit pirates qui les avaient capturés. Cette promesse envers la gamine n'était pas que promesses vaines. Il reviendrait vraiment et délivrerait un maximum d'esclaves. Il y arriverait.

La gamine lui souriait tout en pleurant. L'espoir luisait dans ses yeux. Une lueur sauvage et vive. Pour la première fois il lui sourit en retour.

C'est ainsi que dans l'après-midi suivante, il s'échappa, se libérant de ses chaînes. Il avait nagé contre courant et marée pour gagner son île. Les marines ne pouvaient pas le suivre. L'eau était son domaine. Il nagea jusqu'à l'île des hommes-poissons. Il avait décidé de prévenir le Roi de son projet.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Il mit une journée pour gagner les profondeurs. Il était épuisé. Il mit le pied sur l'île tard dans la matinée. Il était rentré. Enfin. Il traversa les rues, en silence sous les exclamations des citoyens. Il ne savait pas la date actuelle, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti.

_ C'est l'aventurier, Fisher Tiger.

_ Tiger-san est revenu !

Un attroupement se forma rapidement autour de lui. Oui, cela faisait longtemps.

_ Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

Mal ? Il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça. Briser les espoirs de la Reine en leur disant l'horreur de la surface. Il se contenta de leur sourire en répondant à leurs questions évasivement.

_ Ani.

_ Jinbei, Arlong. On dirait que vous allez bien.

Toujours garder le sourire. Personne ne devait savoir.

_ Ça a été un long voyage ?

_ Ouais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, répondit-il évasivement. Je dois aller au Palais Ryuugu.

_ Je t'y emmène, alors, déclara Jinbei. Il n'y a pas de place pour un pirate.

_ Ani, n'a rien dit de tel.

Il soupira ces deux-là, n'avaient pas changés. Il reprit son chemin en riant. Il était urgent qu'il gagne le palais. Sa décision était prise et seul cela le retenait d'agir. Il finit sa traversée avant d'entrer enfin dans le palais. Pour la dernière fois sûrement. D'ailleurs, il savait déjà que jamais il ne reviendrait. C'était trop risqué. Pour lui comme pour la population. Dire adieu à tout ce qu'il connaissait pour délivrer tous ceux qui comme lui avaient été privés de leur liberté. Une belle façon de mourir.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Roi Neptune. Reine Otohime, salua-t-il ses souverains.

_ Tiger. Cela faisait longtemps.

_ Trop, mais je ne suis pas là pour échanger des politesses.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Je vais délivrer les hommes-poissons retenu à Marie-joa, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Et tous les autres.

_ Tu vas délivrer les esclaves ? Es-tu sérieux ?

_ On ne peut plus. Je ne le supporte plus. C'est comme vivre en enfer que d'être esclave. À l'heure où je vous parle, ils ne sont pas traités comme des hommes.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai pris ma décision, coupa-t-il le roi. Je voulais juste vous prévenir au cas où, ça vous causerait des problèmes. S'il vous plaît ne dites rien à personne.

_ Qu'as-tu vu pendant ton voyage ?

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que les longs mois d'enfer se rejouaient en lui. Cette haine en lui, cette haine dans ses veines, cette haine qui parcourait son corps. Il haïssait les humains. Toute cette rage qu'il contenait difficilement.

_ J'ai vu les humains.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui de sa reine. Ce qu'elle y vu la fit fondre en larmes. Elle y lu cette haine et cette rage. La bataille qui faisait rage en lui. Elle y lu toute la rancœur qu'il portait aux humains. Elle qui voulait tant rallier son peuple à celui de la surface, vu ses convictions s'ébranler un instant.

* * *

…x…

* * *

La gamine se réveilla en pleine nuit, alertée par les hurlements venant de dehors. C'était inhabituel. Le silence devait toujours régner pour ne pas déranger ceux qui commandaient. Elle tremblait, la peur rongeant son être. Tout le monde hurlait la peur dominant. « _Je reviendrais te chercher_ ». L'espoir embrasa son cœur et ses yeux brillèrent. Est-il possible que ce soit lui ? Son grand-frère. Qu'il soit réellement venu la chercher ? Que lui ne l'avait pas oublié comme l'avait fait sa mère ? Elle se dressa sur ses maigres jambes et marcha lentement vers la porte. Du regard les autres essayaient de l'en empêcher. Ils ne voulaient pas de punitions collectives à cause d'une stupide gamine trop curieuse. Aucun garde n'était présent. Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Devant elle, le feu rongeait les bâtiments, tuait des hommes. Les esclaves se battaient contre les gardes. Elle aperçut une des personnes faisant partie de ceux qui commandaient se faire trancher la gorge, alors qu'il hurlait encore sur ses esclaves. Les fouets claquaient, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Tous couraient pour sauver leur vie.

Elle chercha son grand-frère. Elle savait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Il était venu la chercher, comme il l'avait promis. Elle l'appela tout en zigzaguant entre les soldats. Elle se dirigea vers le bord de Red Line. Elle ne serait dire comment, mais elle savait qu'il était là.

_ Onisan, elle hurla en le voyant enfin. Tu es revenu !

Elle s'élança vers lui, alors qu'il luttait tant bien que mal contre plusieurs marines.

_ Part ! Dépêches-toi.

_ Pas sans toi !

Non, elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Il était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Il soupira, repoussa ses assaillants grâce au karaté des hommes poissons. Il attrapa la gamine et quitta Marie-joa, tout en libérant les esclaves sur son chemin. Il courut le plus loin possible, mettant de la distance entre ce lieu maudit et lui.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Ils trouvèrent refuge sur une île déserte à deux jours de shabondy. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent plus encore, mais ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour se reposer et Tiger sentait que plusieurs hommes-poissons étaient sur ses traces. Il les attendait, donc.

_ Ça va, gamine ?

_ Oui, pleurnicha-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Je suis libre...

Elle lui sourit, elle était si heureuse. Si _libre_.

_ En faite, tu t'appelles comment, Onisan ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

_ Tiger. Fisher Tiger. Je suis un homme-poisson Dorade.

_ C'est pour ça que ta peau est rouge ?

_ Oui. Et toi, Gamine ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Je... Je me souviens plus... Ça fait longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'on ne me la pas demandé, que j'ai oublié...

_ Alors, tu t'appelleras Yoko, désormais.

Yoko, enfant du soleil. Parce que comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, son sourire lui rappelait le soleil transperçant la nuit. _Un nouveau jour_.

* * *

Bonjour ~

Me revoilà avec cette fanfiction, ma réécriture a finalement consisté à une simple amélioration des descriptions. Et une grosse correction. _One piece_ appartient à _Eichiro Oda_ , néanmoins tout les personnages, lieux, actions non mentionnés dans le manga sont **ma** propriété. Merci de votre compréhension. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Pour ceux qui auraient des doutes par rapport au fait qu'un OC soit le personnage principal, je vous rassure : Yoko ne sera pas une Marie Sue en puissance. Elle ne finira pas avec trois personnages au bout de cinq chapitres (même pas sur qu'elle finisse avec quelqu'un au bout du compte), elle ne sera pas la plus puissante, mais après un peu d'entraînement elle saura tout de même se battre. D'ailleurs Yoko n'est pas la plus belle femme du monde, elle peinerait bien a rivaliser avec les femmes du monde de One piece. En somme, elle est normale (autant que quelqu'un comme elle puisse l'être...). A bientôt pour la suite ~


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2  
**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent la libération des esclaves, bon nombre d'hommes-poissons rejoignirent Tiger. D'anciens esclaves principalement. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas retrouver leur vie d'avant sans risquer celle de leurs proches. Les autres venaient de l'île même des hommes-poissons, attachés à Tiger ils n'avaient pu le laissés et n'écoutant que leur loyauté ils avaient nagés jusqu'à le trouver.

Des articles parlant de l'exploit de Tiger firent le tour du monde. Certain le prenait pour un fou, d'autre pour un héros. Il était l'homme qui avait accomplit l'impossible. Il fut acclamé autant qu'il fut hué. Dans le cœur de Yoko, il était un héros.

_ Dit, Onisan Tiger, on va faire quoi maintenant, questionna la gamine.

_ Je suis devenu un criminel aux yeux du monde... Je ne peux que devenir pirate.

_ D'accord, faisons ça.

_ Tu as le choix, toi. Ils ne te connaissent pas.

_ Je veux visiter le monde ! J'aimerai être libre...

Il la regarda, elle s'était recroquevillée et une main était dans son dos. Elle touchait l'empreinte des Dragons. Il comprenait son souhait lui-même voulait plus que tout être libre. De même que si, elle souhaitait l'accompagner, il ne pouvait lui refuser cela.

_ Mais cette marque, me rappellera toujours ce que je suis...

Lui aussi l'arborait sur son torse. Il passa la main sur sa chemise fermée et crispa son poing de haine. Il ne la supportait pas.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Suis-moi.

Yoko bondit sur ses pieds et se hâta de suivre Tiger. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs du navire, qui avait été volé et modifié durant les derniers jours. Bientôt ils partiraient en mer.

Elle observa apeurée le fer rougit par les flammes. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur que cet objet lui avait affligée. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé, supplié pour que ça s'arrête, mais personne n'était venu l'aider. Elle avait eu tellement mal.

_ On va faire disparaître la marque, annonça-t-il. Ça sera douloureux, mais c'est la seule solution pour être totalement libre. Si quelqu'un voyait cette marque…

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle supporterait cette douleur. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'aimait pas cette marque. Tous les jours, l'empreinte la narguait dans le miroir, lui rappelant qu'elle ne serait jamais libre. L'empêchant d'oublier pour enfin passer à autre chose. Ça serait la dernière fois qu'elle laisserait quelqu'un marquer ainsi sa peau.

Tremblante, elle découvrit son dos, laissant apparaître l'empreinte des dragons. Elle souffla essayant de penser à autre chose. Tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ce n'était pas la douleur qui allait suivre. La chaleur l'étouffait et les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

Son hurlement déchira la quiétude ambiante. Dieu, qu'elle avait mal. Les larmes qu'elle avait essayés de contenir coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se laissa tomber au sol en gémissant. Pleurant. Elle ne savait si elle pleurait de douleur ou de joie. Joie de ne plus avoir cette stupide marque. Peut-être...

_ Désolé, mais c'était un passage obligatoire.

Elle hocha la tête et la douleur l'emporta. Elle sombra, laissant l'inconscience prendre le dessus. Étouffer la douleur.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Nous nous battrons contre le monde à partir de maintenant.

Assise sur la rambarde de leur navire, Yoko écoutait Tiger. Le moment était venu. L'équipage du soleil prenait la mer. Le capitaine avait décidé d'apposer la marque du soleil sur tous ceux qui rejoindraient son équipage. Idée que la gamine s'était empressée d'approuver. Ils seraient tous sur un pied d'égalité. Personne ne saurait qui avait été esclaves ou non.

_ Ceux d'entre vous qui sont prêt, avancez-vous.

Les braises crépitaient faisant rougir les fers. Un à un les membres de l'équipage reçurent la marque du soleil. L'emblème de leur équipage. Cela prit du temps, ils étaient nombreux. Personne ne contredit la décision de Tiger, posant parfois le fer eux-mêmes contre leur peau. L'air empestait la chaire brûlée. C'était écœurant.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde à la marque, l'aventure peut commencer mes amis.

Des hurlements retentirent. Ils étaient tous prêt. Le monde entier entendrait parler de l'équipage du soleil. La grande voile fut déployée et bientôt le Taiyo (soleil) fendit les flots.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Dit, Ani, pourquoi t'as ramené c'te môme ? On n'a pas b'soin d'humain. On devrait la j'ter par-d'sus bord et r'garder la poiscaille la bouffer.

_ Yoko fait partit de l'équipage Arlong. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à elle, c'est clair ?

_ Pff.

Arlong partit dans les entrailles du navire. Vexé. Il ne comprenait pas la présence de cette représentante de la race inférieure sur ce navire. Il espérait que la gamine périrait sous peu. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et l'idée que Tiger appréciait cette petite chose insignifiante lui donnait envie de vomir !

_ J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? questionna Yoko inquiète.

_ Non. Ne fait pas attention à Arlong.

Un homme requin-baleine lui avait répondu. Yoko avait commencé à apprendre les différents genres d'homme-poissons qui pouvait exister. Elle ne souhaitait pas froisser quelqu'un en se trompant bêtement.

_ Je ne t'avais jamais vu. Moi, c'est Yoko, se présenta-t-elle.

_ Jinbei.

_ Tu viens de l'île ? Ton nom me dit quelque chose...

_ C'est ça. Je faisais partit de l'armée royale.

_ Oh, Tiger à dit que tu étais fort.

Elle sourit et salua Jinbei avant de rejoindre les cuisines. Elle avait décidé que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre, elle aiderait en cuisinant pour eux. Provisoirement, bien sur. Elle comptait bien apprendre à se battre. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids. Et savoir se défendre était primordial. Et du haut de, approximativement, treize années elle pouvait très bien débuter un entraînement léger.

Elle trottina jusqu'aux cuisines, elle était en retard. Elle trouva déjà deux ou trois membres affectés à la cuisine sur place.

_ Bonjour, les salua-t-elle gaiement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, Aladin ?

_ Tu as qu'à couper ça.

Aladin était sûrement le seul à être gentil avec elle mise à part Tiger. Les autres avaient tendance à l'ignorer ou à la mépriser. Voir l'insulter. Elle s'activa à couper les légumes comme on le lui avait demandé. En silence, veillant à ne déranger personne.

Le regard dans le vague, elle s'attaqua ensuite à la viande de elle ne savait qu'elle animal. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle arrêta de se préoccuper des autres. Des souvenirs de Marie-joa envahirent son esprit. Saint Gaspard et son rire sinistre achevèrent de la faire paniquer. Le couteau entre ses mains trembla violemment alors qu'elle perdait contact avec la réalité. Elle imaginait le sourire satisfait de son ancien tortionnaire, il l'a tenait, il allait l'envoyer dans l'arène, pour l'expiation. Comme bien d'autre avant. Elle trembla plus violemment. Sa respiration hachée. Son regard, bordé de larmes, fixé sur la lame brillante... Devait-elle le tuer ? Même si elle devait mourir pour cela... Oui ! Idée alléchante. Cet homme ne méritait pas de vivre. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile encore et ses tremblements lui enlevèrent toutes possibilités de réflexion.

_ Elle fait une crise de panique, s'alarma une voix qu'elle n'entendit pas. Enlevez-lui le couteau !

Elle se retrouva entravée par plusieurs bras et on lui retira le couteau des mains. Toujours tremblante, elle se mit soudainement à pleurer. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire se genre de crise. C'était la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle était sortit de l'enfer. En à peine deux semaines.

_ Amène-la à l'infirmerie, Octo.

_ D'accord...

Elle ne sentit même pas qu'on la transportait et la voix d'Aladin lui parut lointaine.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Elle se sentait vaseuse et encore plus faible que d'accoutumé. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière et la pièce trop blanche, lui agressa la rétine. Son dos lui faisait mal. Quelle pénible journée. Elle retint de justesse un cri en voyant un homme poulpe penché au-dessus d'elle. Que diable faisait-il si près d'elle ?

_ Je m'appelle Octo, Octo Poulpe, mais tu peux m'appeler Octy.

_ Enchantée, Octy, marmonna-t-elle. Yoko.

_ Tout le monde sait qui tu es sur le navire, ria-t-il achevant les tympans de la jeune fille.

_ Ah...

Elle sombra à nouveau. Épuisée. Le grand air la fatiguait, les journées en mer n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Il lui fallut deux jours de repos total avant d'être complètement remise physiquement parlant. Mentalement, c'était une autre histoire.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mieux...

Elle répondit à toutes les questions d'Aladin qui après l'avoir ausculté avait déclaré qu'elle pouvait sortir, mais qu'elle devait faire attention.

Les années d'esclavages et de sous-nutritions avaient beaucoup affaiblit les résistances physiques de Yoko. Son organisme était encore perturbé par les changements soudains qui s'étaient opérés. Elle devait, notamment, se réhabituer à recevoir des portions de nourriture normales. Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de se remettre de tout cela, contrairement aux hommes-poissons qui avaient guéris rapidement pour la plupart.

Elle gagna le pont du bateau, Tiger étant occupé pour le moment. La mer était calme et rien n'était visible, hormis la mer, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle repéra Octy de loin et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

_ Bonjour, Octy !

_ Yoko ! Tu vas mieux ?

_ Oui, merci, sourit-elle. Dit Octy, tu te bats avec des sabres, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Apprends-moi, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle avait énormément réfléchit durant ses deux jours de convalescences et elle souhaitait vraiment apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir défendre sa vie et sa liberté. Un jour peut-être serait-elle assez puissante pour protéger toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Sait-on jamais.

_ Je ne veux plus être faible.

_ Mais...

_ S'il te plaît, Octy, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Fait Octy, ordonna Tiger, qui était arrivé entre-temps. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Mais allez-y doucement, et commence par renforcer ton corps avant de vouloir utiliser une arme, gamine.

La jeune fille adressa un sourire éblouissant à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, heureuse qu'il l'autorise à apprendre à se battre. Enfin à débuter un entraînement visant à apprendre à se battre. Bien que certaines personnes ne semblaient pas emballées par la décision de leur supérieur.

Octy, Aladin et Jinbei s'employèrent à lui créer une série d'exercice facilement exécutable dans son état actuel qu'elle pourrait complexifier à loisir dans les semaines à venir. A la fin de son entraînement, elle eut le plaisir de voir Octy revenir avec des sabres en bois. Bien qu'il lui avait été conseillé de se concentrer sur le renforcement musculaire, selon Octy rien ne l'empêchait d'apprendre à exécuter quelques gestes. Elle s'employa donc à répéter la gestuelles d'Octy jusqu'au diner.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Île en vue !

Le cri venant de la vigie ramena la calme sur le Taiyo. Le bout de caillou était visiblement habité. Il s'agissait de la première île qu'ils croisaient depuis leur départ. Ils ne savaient pas comment allait réagir les humains. Tiger décida d'emmener seulement les plus pacifiques et les plus à même de l'écouter. Aladin, Octy, Jinbei et Heck le suivirent sur la terre ferme alors que les autres attendaient sur le navire. Yoko fut autorisée à les accompagner dans le but de montrer qu'ils étaient pacifiques envers les humains.

Ayant amarré leur bateau dans une crique à l'extérieur de la ville, ils durent gagner le village en marchant. Ce n'est que qu'après une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils le gagnèrent. Il était animé, plein de vie. Une villageoise repéra leur groupe et s'empressa de le faire remarquer à tout le monde. On les dévisagea, les insulta. Les menaçant même. Ils ne cillèrent pas.

_ Partez ! On ne veut pas de vous, ici ! Monstres ! Monstres !

Tout au long de leur chemin, ils eurent droit à ce genre d'insulte. Si, ça les peinait, ils n'en dirent rien. À quoi bon ? Yoko serra les poings pour se contenir. L'envie de pleurer l'avait saisit. Pourquoi ces gens traitaient sa famille ainsi ? Eux qui étaient si gentils et bons. Sa colère contre les humains se mua en haine, qu'elle peina à contenir.

Ils se servirent eux-mêmes, prenant ce dont ils avaient besoin et laissant un peu d'argent aux vendeurs tout de même. Rapidement, ils regagnèrent le bateau. À quoi bon rester plus longtemps ?

_ Comment ça s'est passé, demanda un homme-poisson dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom.

_ Mal, fit Tiger peiné. Il fallait si attendre.

Il partit dans sa chambre. Il était écœuré par le comportement de ces humains. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Trois coups à sa porte retentir et la tête châtain de Yoko se montra.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, gamine.

_ Hum... Dit, Onisan, pourquoi les gens ont fait ça ?

_ Ils n'aiment pas la différence.

_ C'est bête. Ils ne cherchent pas à vous connaître et...

_ Le monde est cruel, gamine. Il faudra t'y faire, la coupa-t-il.

* * *

Bonjour ~

Le chapitre 2 arrive assez rapidement, mais puisque les chapitres sont prêt jusqu'au 12, autant en profiter non ? Sinon. Au début du chapitre 1, Yoko avait 11 ans et à la fin elle en avait 13 (donc Tiger est resté 2 ans esclave avant de s'échapper - ce qui n'est peut-être pas vrai dans le manga, mais là c'est ce qui me semblait le mieux.). Dans le chapitre 2, Yoko a toujours 13 ans. Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaît (?). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ~

Bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

_ Okashira ! Okashira, il y a un bateau ennemi-nyu.

Tout en criant Octy gagna le bureau de Tiger où était rassemblé le reste de l'équipage. Yoko ferma son livre d'un geste sec et prit la paire de jumelle qui trônait à ses côtés. Elle observa tranquillement le navire jusqu'à percevoir le pavillon. Une mouette. Il s'agissait de la marine. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit à la suite de l'homme-poulpe qui avait enfin arrêté de crier et qui expliquait la situation.

_ Comme c'est inquiétant. C'est la marine ?

_ Nyu...

_ Oui, c'est bien la marine, répondit Yoko.

La plus jeune fit abstraction du regard noir que lui portait Arlong. Elle ne l'aimait pas et la réciproque était vraie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si l'occasion se présentait. Seul Tiger lui permettait l'immunité face à cet homme.

_ Que devons-nous faire, Okashira ?

Tiger frappa un coup sur la table et se leva. Ces marines l'énervait.

_ Ces idiots...

Les tirs commencèrent ne le laissant pas terminer. Ils n'avaient plus choix, le combat était inévitable. Il aurait aimé l'éviter. Arlong eut un sourire satisfait, il allait pouvoir tuer ces stupides humains, les massacrer. La jeune fille soupira en le regardant, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il avait un cœur noir, remplit de haine envers les humains. Ses partisans arboraient le même sourire cynique. Ça allait être sanglant.

Alors que tout les hommes-poissons sortaient la petite resta en arrière laissant la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir observer les autres se battre. Elle était bien trop incompétente pour se joindre à la bataille pour le moment. Elle ne ferait que gêner ses compagnons et se faire tuer inutilement. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle s'entraînait. Insuffisant. Et puis, ces combats la terrorisaient plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir, sa liberté tout juste acquise.

_ C'est raté, ria Arlong en voyant les boulets atterrir dans l'eau.

Tous les hommes-poissons plongèrent et nagèrent jusqu'au bateau ennemis, Yoko sortit de sa cachette et regarda les autres accoudée au bastingage. Les nageurs encerclèrent le bateau ennemi avant de bondir à son bord souplement. Les marines essayèrent vainement de les abattre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Tuez-les !

_ Mais c'est difficile de les atteindre sous l'eau.

Les marines étaient incapables de faire face. Le vice-amiral, un incompétent, guidait ses hommes n'importe comment.

_ Hommes-poissons, redevenez esclaves !

Yoko regretta de ne pas pouvoir se battre, elle aurait aimé pouvoir achever cette enflure elle-même. Lui trancher la gorge et le voir s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Elle aurait bien aimé le voir réduit en esclavage pour qu'il comprenne ce que ça faisait d'être privé de son libre arbitre. Elle hoqueta choquée de ses propres pensés.

La noirceur en elle grandissait.

_ Rendez nous simplement les esclaves. Ce que vous faites est un crime sérieux !

Esclaves. Ce mot. Elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait aussi ceux qui étaient pour cette pratique.

_ Comment pouvez-vous vous élever face aux humains ? Vous êtes juste des hommes-poissons.

Elle haïssait les personnes qui considéraient les hommes-poissons comme une sous-race.

_ L'esclavage est bon, mais la libération des esclaves est un crime ? Et vous voulez encore donner une chance aux humains, Reine Otohime ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Esclave, esclave, esclave... Pourquoi ce mot revenait si souvent ? Esclave.

_ Tu as des preuves que l'on cache des esclaves ? Vérifie chacun d'entre nous. J'ai entendu dire que les esclaves avaient une marque sur leur corps.

Sa tête tournait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Esclave, esclave, esclave_... Ce mot la rendait tellement malade. _Esclave, esclave, esclave_... Son souffle se bloquait. Elle avait si mal. Le visage satisfait de Saint Gaspard s'imposa dans son esprit. _Encore_. Elle crut même l'entendre rire à côté d'elle. Elle étouffait.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Pourquoi le mot Court est-il plus long que le mot Long ? Doit-on faire absolument des blagues le premier Avril ? Pourquoi ce proverbe : Il n'y a pas de quoi Fouetter un chat ? Pourquoi dit-on que l'exception confirme la règle ? Pourquoi dit-on papillon de nuit mais pas papillon de jour ? Pourquoi fait-on la poussière alors qu'elle revient juste après et que c'est sans fin ? Pourquoi…

_ Yoko tu m'entends ?

Pourquoi...

La gamine fut interrompue dans ses questions qui n'avaient pas grand sens. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement sur le visage inquiet de Tiger et Aladin. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie, elle y passait tellement de temps. Trop de temps. Beaucoup trop. Elle était si faible. Un simple mot, un simple souvenir la terrassait. Elle aimerait vraiment oublier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son passé était son passé quoiqu'elle en pense, il avait forgé son présent elle ne pouvait donc pas l'oublier. Sans toutes ses horreurs jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Tiger ou Aladin. C'était ainsi.

Yoko savait que son passé la rendrait forte, Tiger le lui avait dit. Un jour elle surmonterait tout cela et s'appuierait dessus pour s'élever toujours plus haut. Sa peur la rendrait forte, jamais plus elle ne sera capturée et privé de liberté. Privé du soleil.

_ Ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers Aladin et hocha mollement la tête.

_ Tu as mal quelque part ?

_ Non ça va... La marine ?

_ Vaincue, ne t'en préoccupe pas.

_ D'accord.

_ Repose toi, je viendrais te chercher pour dîner.

Elle hocha la tête et se rendormit d'un sommeil vide de rêve.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Vous voulez devenir comme eux ? Si on se transforme en assassin on aura perdu ! Je ne veux pas me venger parce qu'on a été discriminés, je garde le même état d'esprit qu'à Marie Joa. Oui, c'est vrai j'ai enfreins des lois stupides, mais c'était pour libérer les opprimés. Nous les pirates du soleil, on se bat pour l'émancipation et la liberté. Pour rien d'autre ! Si, on se laisse submerger par la haine et que l'on se venge, les humains se vengeront à leur tour. Il n'en sortira rien de bon. Ce sont les générations futures d'homme-poissons, des innocents, qui devront en payer le prix. Vous comprenez ? Il est hors de question de franchir la limite, nous ne tuerons pas d'humains !

Yoko eut un sourire en entendant son grand-frère parler. Il avait raison, comme tout le temps. Le sang appelle le sang dans un inlassable cercle vicieux. Elle ne se vengerait pas. De toute manière, pour le faire, il faudrait qu'elle retourne en enfer et jamais elle ne ferait ça. Elle n'était pas suicidaire ou stupide. Elle ne sacrifierait pas sa liberté pour une vengeance. Même si la haine enveloppait son cœur…

_ Bon écoute, Ani. J't'ai laissé parler, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Tu dis que les humains chercheront à s'venger ? Mais si on les élimine, ils n'en auront pas l'occasion. Si on s'montre impitoyable, on se f'ra craindre ! Ils auront peur d'nous. De cette façon, ils ne penseront pas à se venger ! On pourrait commencer par c'te stupide gamine inutile !

La gamine trembla, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas et que seul l'ordre de Tiger la protégeait de lui. Elle avala difficilement sa salive évitant le regard d'Arlong et se rapprochant discrètement d'Aladin. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Le coup de Jinbei retentit dans la pièce. Yoko soupira de soulagement.

_ Combien de fois faut-il que je te rappelle qu'elle est sous ma protection et que tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en prendre à elle Arlong.

L'homme-poisson ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir à l'ancienne esclave qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent trois ou six peut-être voire plus, ils essuyèrent des attaques de marine ou de pirates voulant leurs peaux. Ils tenaient bon, seul Arlong continuait de tuer de temps à autre par pur caprice. La nuit avait laissé place au jour et la gamine se réveilla en ayant peu dormi. Elle s'étira et se leva s'habillant rapidement et courus en cuisine pour aider. Heck et Aladin s'activaient déjà. Elle prépara la table et disposa les aliments, petit à petit les autres émergèrent plus ou moins facilement. Elle s'assit en retrait et commença à manger. Elle mangeait en petit quantité augmentant progressivement sa ration. Elle devait réhabituer son estomac à recevoir de la nourriture régulièrement et en quantité normal.

Elle attendit silencieusement qu'ils aient tous terminé et entreprit de débarrasser la table et de nettoyer la pièce pendant que les deux autres faisaient la vaisselle. En silence. Certaines choses restaient gravée dans leurs êtres, ces gestes qu'ils avaient effectués longuement sans se plaindre, juste en silence.

Yoko trottina jusqu'à sa chambre et récupéra son bâton d'entraînement et gagna le pont ou elle se mit dans un coin en retrait pour ne pas gêner les autres. Elle s'échauffa, étirant ses muscles. Les renforçant. Pendant deux heures, toujours en silence, elle travailla le renforcement de ses muscles, faisant tous les exercices conseillés par les uns et les autres. Elle avait mal, mais continuait. Elle savait que s'était la seule façon de réussir à devenir forte. De pouvoir protéger sa liberté.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et récupéra son bâton et commença à enchaîner les mouvements appris par Octy. Une heure supplémentaire passa avant qu'elle ne s'assoit exténuée. Le souffle court elle s'allongea et fixa le ciel. Les oiseaux virevoltant dans le ciel, chantant. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. À cet instant elle était juste heureuse.

_ Hey, la môme un adversaire, ça te tente ?

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Aki, un des plus jeune homme-poisson de l'équipage. Toujours souriant.

_ Et comment !

Elle se leva rapidement et se mit en garde face à l'homme-poisson à la peau violet et au sourire lumineux. Aki laissa la gamine attaquer en première, il souhaitait ne pas lui faire mal en lui donnant un coup qu'elle ne serait pas parer. Il découvrit pourtant que l'entraînement acharné de Yoko, lui avait donné souplesse et rapidité. Elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment de force, mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle était douée pour une gamine arrivant sur ses quatorze ans. Bientôt, elle pourrait prendre part au combat, Aki n'avait pas de doute la dessus et Tiger qui observait le combat de loin ne le contredirait pas. Il était fier que la gamine remonte la pente et devienne forte.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, ils échangèrent des coups plus ou moins fortement, cherchant à se désarmer mutuellement. Les autres le regardaient, curieux de voir si la gamine avait atteint un bon niveau. Ils ne furent pas déçut. Aki finit tout de même par faire voler le bâton de Yoko loin d'elle. Gagnant le combat.

_ Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux !

_ Aki a raison. Dans quelque temps, tu pourras combattre à nos côtés, déclara Tiger.

Yoko sourit. Son but premier approchait, elle pourrait se défendre.

* * *

Au début du chapitre Yoko a 13 ans et à la fin elle arrive sur ses 14 ou 15 ans et dans le chapitre 4 elle aura 16 ans. Précision importante pour pas que tout le monde pense qu'elle est devenu capable de se battre en 3 jours. A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4  
**

* * *

_ Regardez ! Des avis de recherche pour le capitaine et Jinbei ont été diffusés !

Le cri d'Octy interrompit le silence matinal sur le navire. Yoko sauta sur ses pieds, elle voulait voir ça. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils naviguaient en ces mers et jamais encore un membre n'avait été primé. Elle arriva sur le pont au moment ou l'homme-poulpe rejoignait Tiger et les autres.

_ Deux cents trente million de berry pour le capitaine et soixante-seize million pour Jinbei, s'exclamèrent les autres membres des pirates du soleil.

Yoko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Autant ? Cela lui paraissait énorme. Peut-être un jour aurait-elle aussi une prime rivalisant avec celle de son grand-frère.

_ Ton tour viendra, Yoko, murmura Aki à son oreille avec un grand sourire.

_ Pour toi aussi, Aki-san, sourit la plus jeune. Mais, moi je ne suis pas pressée du tout d'en avoir une.

Malgré la réjouissance de la nouvelle, ils savaient tous que leurs ennemis augmenteraient encore. La marine les poursuivraient plus ardemment, les pirates voudraient les détruire pur se forger une réputation et les civiles auraient peur, plus encore que d'accoutumé.

* * *

…x…

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand Aki arriva au lieu d'entraînement de Yoko. Il avait envie de voir sa progression, cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne lui avait pas fait face. Elle avait dû progresser. Elle lui sourit en le voyant, elle attrapa un des bâtons d'entraînement et en lança un autre à son ami. Ils se postèrent l'un face à l'autre. La jeune femme avait amélioré sa souplesse et sa rapidité, sans oublié sa force même-ci largement inférieur à celle des homme-poissons. À la grande surprise de Jinbei et Tiger elle avait développé le haki de perception et tout récemment celui d'armement. Son travail avait porté ses fruits. Jinbei qui maîtrisait à peu près cet art, l'avait entraînée pour les bases et la gamine avait travaillé sans relâche jusqu'à le maîtriser. Ce pouvoir était un atout considérable pour elle. Il palliait ses lacunes. Ainsi, elle esquivait les coups d'Aki beaucoup plus facilement, lui permettant d'en placer de temps à autre.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle poursuivit le combat, elle s'en sortait bien face à un homme-poisson qui avait dix fois sa force- même-ci Aki ne se donnait pas à fond. Il était content de voir que son adversaire d'entraînement se débrouillait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Voilà près de trois ans qu'elle s'entraînait des heures durant, sans jamais se plaindre, ni abandonner et en ça, elle avait gagné le respect des uns et des autres à l'exception de une ou deux personnes...

Avec le temps, Yoko avait gagné en endurance, ce qui lui permit de tenir bon quand le combat s'éternisa. Elle n'était pas folle, elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre elle se ferait désarmer par son adversaire. Elle était encore trop faible et inexpérimentée pour gagner. Qu'était trois années d'entraînement dans ce monde ? Absolument rien.

Elle attaquait, se défendait, esquivait, feintait essayant de toucher l'homme-poisson. Elle dansait son arme à la main, se mouvait avec grace, elle tenta une attaque, mais un coup sur sa main lui fit lâcher son bâton. Elle avait encore perdu.

_ Tu es devenu redoutable !

_ Redoutable ? Un bien grand mot. Je ne t'arrive à la cheville, sourit-elle.

Des applaudissements la fient se retourner. Tiger, Jinbei et Aladin avaient observés le combat. La jeune femme s'empourpra et détourna le regard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des spectateurs. Plongée dans son combat, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait… Cela aurait été mortel en condition réel.

_ Aki a raison. Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée, mais il te reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, déclara solennellement Jinbei.

Elle remercia l'homme-requin-baleine d'un sourire et se tourna vers Tiger qui la regardait silencieusement. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

_ Suis-moi.

L'homme à la peau rouge se détourna et partit dans son bureau, la plus jeune lui emboîta le pas sans poser de question. Elle se demandait tout de même ce que lui voulait celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère. Elle s'assit face à lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Jinbei a raison. Tu es devenu forte. Il est temps pour toi d'avoir ta propre lame et de combattre à nos côtés.

Yoko releva la tête les yeux brillants. Elle avait enfin l'autorisation de les aider. Elle ne serait plus mise de côté. _Enfin_. Tiger lui permettait enfin de prouver sa valeur à ses compagnons. Et surtout, elle pourrait protéger cet équipage qu'elle chérissait tant.

_ Tu combattras les plus faibles, bien sur, mais tu pourras t'entraîner en combat réel. Au fur et à mesure tu pourras avoir des combats plus difficiles. D'accord ?

_ Oui !

_ Bien.

Le capitaine des pirates du soleil posa un objet de forme allongé, enveloppé dans un morceau de tissus sur le bureau entre eux. Il fit signe de l'ouvrir à sa protégée, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement. Elle écarta le tissus et découvris un katana au fourreau noir et à la garde rouge. Elle était tellement heureuse que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait un sabre, il était magnifique.

_ Il se nomme Akarui Hizashi. _Éclat du soleil_. C'est un Ryo Wazamono, l'une des cinquante lames de qualités supérieures.

_ Il est magnifique. Merci Onisan.

_ Tu le mérites. Cette lame te protégera de tout, elle a, en elle, un grand pouvoir et il t'appartient de t'en servir ou non. Je te demanderai qu'une chose : ne sème pas la mort avec elle, sert en de manière juste. Tue que si, tu n'as pas d'autres possibilités.

_ Je ne deviendrais pas une meurtrière, Onisan. Je te le promets.

Il hocha la tête, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais ses adversaires ne lui laisseront sûrement aucunes autres possibilités. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait la voir sourire comme cela et comme lors de leur première rencontre, il eut l'impression que son sourire était le soleil transperçant la nuit. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

_ Merci, Onisan.

Il lui fit signe de filer et à peine sortit elle fut accueillit par les félicitations du reste de l'équipage et le regard noir d'Arlong, qui malgré les années n'avait pas apprit à l'apprécier.

_ Il faut que tu testes cette lame dans de vraies conditions, déclara Aki en sortant son propre sabre. Je suis curieux de voir ce que je peux faire face à une telle lame.

La plus jeune se mit en position pour un second combat. Akarui Hizashi étant plus lourd que les bâtons d'entraînement dont elle avait l'habitude, il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle fit quelques mouvements et se mit en garde. Elle recouvrit sa lame d'une couche de haki d'armement- elle ne voulait l'abîmer.

Le combat s'engagea doucement, Aki laissa Yoko imprimer son rythme le temps qu'elle se familiarise avec Akarui Hizashi. Le katana n'était pas difficile à magner, mais la jeune femme sentait que son pouvoir était grand. Elle pouvait devenir forte avec cette lame. Aussi fit-elle attention de ne pas laisser toute cette puissance la dominer- elle ne souhaitait pas blesser son ami. Déjà épuisés par leur autre combat, les deux adversaires s'essoufflèrent rapidement. Ils tentaient de désarmer l'autre, en vain.

_ Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, annonça finalement Aladin qui servait d'arbitre jusque là. Yoko tu es de corvée de cuisine et Aki tu dois prendre la relève à la vigie.

Ils se stoppèrent et se saluèrent avant de gagner leurs postes. Son sabre à la hanche, Yoko se sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle pouvait se défendre. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail, coupant les légumes rapidement. Ce poste lui allait bien, mais elle avait aussi apprit les bases en navigation en témoignait le log pose à son poignet. Elle se l'était acheté avec sa part d'un trésor trouvé sur un navire pirate qui les avait attaqués. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Heck de lui apprendre. Après la navigation, elle s'était attaquée à la médecine. Elle voulait être sur de pouvoir se débrouiller en mer, seule, si d'aventure elle était séparée de ses compagnons. Ce qui était plutôt utile.

Elle s'attaqua au dressage de la table et servit la nourriture pendant que le cuisinier en chef sonnait la cloche pour avertir les autres. Elle se saisit de deux assiettes et gagna le nid-de-pie. Elle avait prit l'habitude de prendre ses repas en compagnie de la personne chargé de la surveillance. Enfin, s'il s'agissait de Jinbei, Aladin, Octy, Aki ou Tiger- elle ne prenait pas cette peine pour les autres.

_ Ah Yoko ! Je commençais à avoir faim, rit l'homme-poisson.

_ Moi aussi, notre combat m'a bien fatiguée.

_ Il faudra qu'on remettre ça ! Je suis sur que tu auras bientôt une prime avec ton niveau.

_ Une prime, je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas si forte que ça.

_ Face à nous, non. On a dix fois ta force, si ce n'est plus, mais face à des humains tu as toutes tes chances.

_ Je verrais bien...

Ils mangèrent en silence appréciant simplement le silence de la nature qui s'endormait. Le soleil avait pris une teinte rouge, qui rappelait à Yoko l'espoir d'un jour meilleur. Elle se rappelait avoir regardé ce même soleil déclinant du haut d'une falaise de son île natale, dont elle avait oublié le nom. Elle se rappelait la toute première fois qu'elle avait vu Tiger, des années plus tôt, sa peau à la même teinte que le soleil dont on l'avait privé lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Elle s'adossa au bois et le contempla jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparut complètement laissant un noir d'encre le remplacer. Elle salua son ami, prit les assiettes et regagna la cuisine avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Bateau du gouvernement en vue ! Des marines.

Yoko se réveilla en sursaut, attrapa des vêtements propres qu'elle revêtit rapidement, attrapant le sabre Ryo Wazamono au passage, elle gagna le pont au pas de course. Le bateau ennemi venait au contact. La majorité des hommes de l'équipage avaient plongés. Seul Jinbei et Aladin était resté. À peine le bateau de la marine avait effleuré le Taiyo, que déjà plusieurs marines avaient bondit sur le pont. La plus jeune alla au contact avec l'ennemi. Akarui Hizashi reteint deux lames simultanément, Yoko repoussa ses adversaires d'un geste brusque. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de combattre des personnes ayant une force monstrueusement supérieure à la sienne.

_ Alors gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fou là, avec la poiscaille ? Si tu te rends maintenant, on te déposera sur ton île.

_ Sans façons, merci, fit-elle froidement.

_ Et Mac regarde, la sous-espèce s'est trouvé une humaine de compagnie, ricana le marine s'attirant les foudres des trois pirates présent sur le pont.

_ L'humaine de compagnie, elle va te transformer en croquette pour poisson, pauvre con !

_ Langage Yoko, langage, la reprit Aladin qui avait décidé de lui inculper les bonnes manières.

_ Tu vas voir, sale gamine !

L'homme se jeta sur elle sans réfléchir lui permettant d'esquiver facilement et d'attaquer dans la foulée. Elle le désarma d'un autre mouvement et l'assomma avec la garde de son sabre. Le dénommé Mac se jeta sur elle sans plus attendre, elle fut sauver que par son haki de perception et ne fut qu'entaillée au bras et non pas empalée par le sabre. Elle fronça les sourcils celui-ci était plus dangereux et expérimenté. Elle ne se précipita pas et le laissa attaquer. Sans suivit un combat ou les coups étaient rapides et violent, mais elle tenait bon.

Le colonel du navire sonna la retraite, interrompant le combat. Au grand soulagement de la pirate qui n'était pas sur de pouvoir continuer à ce rythme.

_ Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

_ Yoko. Tiger Yoko.

_ Je saurais m'en souvenir, déclara-t-il en rejoignant son navire.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre Yoko a 16 ans, donc il s'est écoulé deux ans (et demi), elle avait bien 14 ans à la fin du chapitre 3. Elle ne s'est pas développée des facultés aux combats du jour au lendemain. Je suis d'humeur à publier cette semaine donc plusieurs chapitres pourraient apparaitre au fil des jours. A bientôt.

Merci **Naoli** pour ta review ~


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **LE MONDE EST CRUEL**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

_ Île en vue !

Le cri d'Aki sortit Yoko de ses pensées, Aladin se dépêcha de finir le bandage de son épaule comprenant qu'elle ait envie de descendre à terre. La blessure infligée par le marine nommé Mac, était plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait crus au début. D'où le fait que la cicatrisation n'était pas très avancée après une semaine de soin.

_ Merci, Al.

_ Ne fait pas de folie.

_ Compte sur moi !

Elle fonça rejoindre Tiger sur le pont, il se tenait près à débarquer avec Arlong et Jinbei. Des arbres de pierre apparaissaient, au premier à bord l'île semblait déserte. La végétation régnait en maître sur la terre. Ils descendirent à peine le bateau amarré et partirent en quête de nourriture. Ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur un petit village dissimulé par la verdure.

Curieusement, les villageois ne fuirent pas à leur approche, ils leurs demandèrent simplement ce qu'ils souhaitaient, en quelles quantités... C'était reposant de ne pas se faire attaqué, hué, insulté et les trucs habituels songea Yoko.

Rapidement, ils ramenèrent leurs achats au navire, ils ne comptaient pas s'attarder sur l'île. Ils reprendraient la mer trois heures plus tard quand le log pose serait rechargé. Yoko, sa tâche finit, s'aventura en forêt cueillant des plantes pour concocter des remèdes. Ils seraient bientôt à court de stock.

_ Pouvez-vous nous rendre un service ?

Les membres de l'équipage qui se tenait devant le Taiyo se retournèrent vers le vieil homme, alors que Tiger acquiesçait positivement.

_ Il y a trois ans, quand vous avez libéré les esclaves de Marie-Joa, cette petite fille s'est échappée avec nous. Regardez.

Yoko avait tressaillit en entendant le mot esclave, comme toujours, mais quand le vieille homme souleva le tee-shirt de la petite elle reteint un hoquet de peur. La stupide, l'horrible, la monstrueuse marque. _L'empreinte des dragons_. Jinbei serra son épaule en guise de soutient. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, elle les reteint de justesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une crise de panique ne l'avait pas saisie à la gorge.

_ Seulement sa patrie ainsi que ses parents se trouvent loin d'ici. Nous ne sommes pas capables de la ramener nous même. Car on ne survivrait pas aux dangers de la haute mer.

La petite s'avança, tremblante, les yeux grand ouvert. Elle se tenait face à eux.

_ Je m'appelle Koala. J'ai onze ans et je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie.

Onze ans. L'âge qu'elle même avait le jour de sa rencontre avec Tiger. Cette Koala était encore plus jeune qu'elle quand elle était devenue esclave. Yoko voyait en sa cadette un reflet d'elle-même quelques années auparavant. Une pauvre gamine faible et sans défense, se laissant guider comme un chien en laisse. Elle se promit de protéger la plus jeune le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle.

_ Très bien. Nous la conduirons chez elle.

L'épéiste eut un sourire. Elle savait que Tiger ne laisserait pas tomber cette gamine. Elle se pencha vers Koala qui trembla et se tendit comme prête à recevoir un coup. La fille du soleil se souvint avoir eut cette attitude pendant de longues semaines avec bon nombre des membres de l'équipage.

_ Je m'appelle Yoko, enchantée. Tu vas voir, tu seras bien avec nous.

Elle tendit la main vers la petite rousse qui s'en saisie toujours tremblante. Elle l'aida à monter sur le Taiyo. Elle prendrait soin d'elle comme ça propre sœur.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ C'est une gamine, d'accord. Mais elle est de la race des humains et ça, ça m'écœure ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait à bord.

Yoko soupira, Arlong faisait encore un monologue sur l'infériorité des humains. Comme souvent. Elle avait l'habitude. A chaque fois, qu'il en croisait, il se lançait dans ce genre de monologue. La haine d'Arlong pour la race humaine était telle que jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser.

_ C'est comme ça et pas autrement, le coupa Tiger.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sourire, comme ça ? Elle me cherche ou quoi ?

_ Arlong ! Arrête ! Ne fait pas ça, cria Octy.

Le coup partit avant que l'épéiste n'est pu réagir. Elle s'interposa de suite entre l'homme-poisson et la gamine. Hakarui Izashi a la main et la plus jeune dans son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es dingue ? Elle est incapable de se défendre, cria Yoko. Tu aurais pu la tuer !

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, tu crois pouvoir faire le poids face à moi ?

_ Arlong, calme-toi, ordonna Octy en entravant l'autre.

_ Lâche-moi, Octy ! Je n'en ai pas finis avec elles.

_ Tu as raison, c'est bizarre qu'elle soit tout le temps en train de sourire, approuva Smack.

_ L'encourage pas, toi, le réprimanda la jeune femme.

Entendant un bruit de déchirure, Yoko se retourna et trouva sa cadette en train de nettoyer le sol avec un bout de sa salopette. Son passé d'esclave la retenait encore. La jeune femme avait dépassé ce stade, il y a un moment maintenant. Elle avait apprit à ne plus être esclave et même-ci parfois dans ses gestes persistaient une trace de son passé, c'était moins flagrant.

_ Dit donc, toi, commença Arlong moins sur de lui.

_ Je suis désolée. Je travaillerai dur, je nettoierai votre bateau, s'il vous plaît ne me frappez plus. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je vous demande pardon.

Jinbei s'installa face à elle, alors qu'elle continuait sa litanie d'excuse. Comme un mantra pouvant la protéger.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je suis désolée. Pardon.

_ Mais tu saignes ?

_ Je vous demande pardon, je vous promets de ne jamais pleurer. S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas.

La dernière demande fit sursauter la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra et les larmes menacèrent de couler. Elle aussi connaissait cette peur, celle de mourir pour un geste de travers, elle l'avait longtemps expérimenté. La plus jeune était comme un reflet de ce qu'elle avait été et cela l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

_ Arrête. Dis-moi, tu as peur de nous ?

_ Oui, mais je veux revoir ma maman... Alors je dois être courageuse et rester avec vous. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de travailler, vous pourriez me tuer. Je saurais me rendre utile. Gardez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

_ Pour elle survivre, c'est se comporter en esclave. C'est clair qu'elle a du voir nombreux de ses compagnons d'infortunes se faire tuer uniquement parce qu'ils pleuraient ou se reposaient. Elle a peur d'être la prochaine, expliqua Aladin.

_ C'est compréhensible. Elle devait être encore plus jeune que moi quand elle a été emmenée là-bas. Alors ce comportement lui paraît normal, confirma Yoko.

_ Il sera difficile de gagner sa confiance, ajouta-t-il en confirmant les dires de la jeune femme.

Tiger finit par se lever, il avait écouté en silence et voir cette gamine dans cet état l'énervait. Il marcha vers elle à grande enjambée.

_ S'il vous plaît épargnez-moi.

_ Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

L'épéiste tressaillit en comprenant le double sens de la phrase. Le souvenir de la douleur ne l'avait pas quitté elle s'en souviendrait toujours. L'odeur de la chaire brûlée et la douleur qui irradiait, le noir de l'inconscience.

_ Emmenez-la dans mes quartiers.

* * *

…x…

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

_ Il ne pourra pas la consoler. Cette petite fille est brisée.

_ Il va la marquer, comme nous, répondit Yoko. Pour plus qu'elle est cette marque dans le dos.

Les pirates se retournèrent vers la seule femme de l'équipage.

_ Tu es sur ?

_ Cette marque est comme une chaîne, une fois qu'elle ne sera plus là, Koala pourra passer à autre chose, comme je l'ai fait, déclara-t-elle. Il n'y pas d'autre solution.

Au même instant, le cri de la petite déchira le silence, confirmant les dires de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, le capitaine ressortit la petite dans une main, le fer dans l'autre.

_ Soignez-là. Elle a souffert, mais il fallait effacer cette marque qui ne l'aurait jamais laissée en paix.

Plusieurs membres de l'équipage ayant des connaissances en médecine se précipitèrent vers elle. Yoko resta à l'écart, elle ne supportait pas l'odeur de la chaire brûlée et elle ne souhaitait pas voir le dos de sa cadette.

* * *

…x…

* * *

Yoko avait suivit Jinbei jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle trouva plusieurs personnes au chevet de la gamine. Ils étaient tous inquiet. La pauvre aurait un choc en se réveillant. Son dos était couvert de bandages et elle allait souffrir pendant quelques jours.

Koala ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa aussi droite qu'un piquet. Tremblante.

_ Ah, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit Octy.

_ Oh, je me suis évanoui ? Je vous demande pardon, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas. Je vous jure de ne pas pleurer quoi qu'il arrive.

L'épéiste soupira, il serait dur de réapprendre à vivre à la plus jeune. Elle était brisée. Complètement. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait été et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour aller mieux. Elle avait du enfouir ses souvenirs douloureux au fond d'elle, se forcer à ne jamais y repenser. S'occuper encore et encore pour ne pas avoir le temps d'y penser. Ses entraînements l'avaient bien aidée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de pleurer, hurla Tiger que personne n'avait vu arriver. Écoute-moi, on n'est pas comme eux, les dragons célestes. On a rien avoir avec eux, tu comprends ? Regarde bien, ordonna-t-il en sortant un pistolet.

Il se détourna et tout le monde le suivit curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire pour gagner la confiance de la petite. Toujours tremblante, Koala regarda l'homme à la peau rouge jeter le pistolet à la mer. Elle se précipita pour regarder l'arme couler, sous le sourire de la plus âgée.

_ Que ce soit clair, on n'est pas des assassins.

À cette phrase, tous laissèrent tomber leur arme. Même Yoko posa son sabre avec délicatesse au sol. La petite se retourna, perdu par se revirement de situation.

_ Aller les gars, on met les voiles ! Et en ce qui concerne, la petite. Je m'engage à la ramener chez elle.

Un cri unanime ponctua sa déclaration. La jeune femme eut un grand sourire, son capitaine et frère était vraiment le meilleur. Un _héros_. Elle observa la plus jeune, tremblante encore et toujours, Koala se mit à pleurer. Le premier pas pour aller mieux. Jamais elle ne pourrait en guérir, mais elle pourrait faire avec.


End file.
